The Pursuit of Something More
by zekebomb
Summary: The Dragonborn is almost finished smiting the foes of Skyrim. However he takes on an unwilling pupil in the search for something more. Will have romance after the first chapters or so.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Getting away from my usual stories. This will be a bit rough as it is unbetaed and most likely never will be. It should be done in a couple of chapters and than I'll be back the TaR:SH. Also for readers of TaR:SH I will be posting an OC creation sheet on my profile soon to give people an idea of what I'm looking for.**

**Also translations for what was said in Dragon Speak in online I used ** . **. I just might get in trouble for posting the entire website name but who cares?**

* * *

Fort Greenwall

Naomi Snow-Felt stretched as she woke up from her simple hay bedding. The mild air seeped into her lungs as she breathed deeply. Her job was easy as the war had been on hold for a year, ever since the Dragonborn had negotiated a treaty. To her she thought she had the easiest job in the world, until the runner came.

"Battle Maiden! Battle Maiden!" the runner screamed at the top of his lungs.

Naomi waved the runner over, "Yes?" she asked, confused why he was here.

"It's the Imperials, Battle Maiden, this is the last fort left!" he yelled.

"That is crazy talk the war hasn't been going in a year," Naomi said.

"It was a surprise attack, the milk drinkers hit us when we weren't expecting it."

"Do you know when the attack on this fort is happening?" Naomi asked.

The runner opened his mouth to speak when the dark two pronged tip of an arrow bulged out the front of his neck. Blood splattered Naomi's face as she dived behind a nearby battle mount. She drew her mighty steel greatsword as Imperials rushed into the courtyard.

Letting out a battle roar she rounded the corner and prepared to cut the enemy into red ribbons when she was stopped short by a demonic sight. A creature, clad in armour black as night with red glowing joints charged through the open gates upon a black horse with red eyes. In its hand it wielded a mighty greatsword that effortlessly decapitated its foes.

The horse reared up high while the knight from hell raised its greatsword to the sky. Ancient runes shown proudly in the morning light as the knight brought its greatsword down, cleaving a man's arm off while setting him ablaze. The horse kicked a man in the jaw, the sickening crack was heard over the clangs and screams of battle. The man fell, dead.

The demon knight rolled off of its horse and stood, proudly showing its height, a head taller than the tallest man. From this position Naomi could see all the weapons on the demon. A bow and arrows were slung under an impressive shield. A sword dangled from its hip. Both thighs were occupied by black leather bags filled with who knew what. Finally, attached to both boots were daggers. All the weapons carried the customary demonic appearance.

Naomi's Stormcloaks, sensing the threat this demon possessed, turned to it. Arrows merely bounced off the dark armour and the strikes of swords either slid off or got caught in one of the many spikes. With inhuman strength it swung it greatsword, bisecting three Stormcloaks. It swung again and chopped down another two, those barely nicked screamed in anguish as unholy fire seared flesh and charred bone. The wrath of the demon was only matched by its speed and skill, each hit a killing blow and each swing a killer of many. If there was anytime she felt the Nine Divines had abandoned her it was that very moment.

She watched in petrified horror as the demon and its mount easily cut through the Stormcloak forces, the men and women under her command for over a year. She stayed paused behind that battle mount as the hundred people she commanded were slaughtered like animals. When she couldn't think the situation could get any worse an unfamiliar roar was heard. She jerked her head around and saw something unimaginable, a dragon flew over head.

"Dovahkiin!" the dragon roared.

The demon shouted into the sky in ear shattering levels, "Od Ah Viig!"

When her ears stopped ringing she saw a bronze dragon collide with the brown one that appeared before. Its mighty jaws snapped around the brown dragon's neck as the bronze dragon dragged to other to the ground in front of the demon. The brown dragon tried to rise only to be smashed into the dirt.

"Mu grind einzuk dovahkiin," the bronze dragon said to the demon.

"Nii los shon wah koraav hi los pruzah Odahviing," the demon said.

"Hin dovah tinvaak gaav pruzah," the bronze dragon rumbled.

"Krii zey, kill me," the brown dragon cried.

"Krii mok," the demon said.

The bronze dragon bit into the brown dragon's neck, severing it. Ancient blood spilled to the ground as the dragon gave out a gargled cry before going limp.

"Mu fen grind einzuk dovahkiin," the dragon said before taking off into the air.

Naomi had no idea what any of the word said meant but the language itself felt old to the ears, as if the divines were talking. Naomi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the Imperials and their demon left. She stood up and accidentally knocked over a bucket. She froze and saw the demon come sprinting around the corner.

* * *

Fort Greenwall

The Dragonborn's sensitive ears picked up a feint crash as he was mounting Shadowmere. Rolling back off he ran through the threshold of the fort to see the Stormcloak officer frozen in panic. He instantly remembered the Thu'um, as they were etched into his mind, for Whirlwind Sprint.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" he shouted.

To the inattentive eye it appeared that the Dragonborn had simply teleported rather than the unimaginable speeds he was propelled at. In the blink of an eye he was in front of the terror stricken Stormcloak. Cocking back a fist he sent it flying into the woman's face. She crumpled to the ground in a tangled heap. The Dragonborn policed the officer's weapon and easily picked her up, even in her amour she was light.

He walked out of the fort to see the Imperials eyeing her. The Dragonborn looked down and saw her beautiful face, even now with a large bruise forming on her right cheek. He tossed her over Shadowmere's hindquarters and salvaged for some leather strips. Once he found a few he tied up the officer and mounted Shadowmere.

"We will wait a week then attack Windhelm, cutting of the head of the snake," the Dragonborn said.

"Yes, Legate," the Imperials said.

The Dragonborn rode off towards Riften, using only his extensive knowledge of the land to guide him.

* * *

Unknown location

Naomi woke with a massive headache that thrummed inside of her skull. She tried to open her eyes only to get the left one open. She reached up and gently touched her cheek only to wince in pain. She sat up and looked around the room, only to feel the cold bite of the stone floor. She looked at herself and noticed she was completely nude. Going back to looking around the room she saw a little pile of things in the corner.

She crawled over to it and examined the pile. It consisted of a clean set of dark pants and green tunic, a health potion, a steel dagger, and a lockpick. She turned to the door and tried to pick the lock. After about ten minutes of frustration the lock gave a satisfying click and the door opened. The next room was divided: on the right was an empty space, in front of the door was a table with a bowl of beef stew and behind that was a stair case.

The grumbling of her stomach identified her hunger as she quickly wolfed down the stew. She gave a light smile as the bruising faded ever so slightly. She looked to the right and saw the adjacent room was not empty and instead had a chest in it. She walked over and looked at the lock, it was much more complex than the door but she had learned from that and went to work on the lock. This time the picking only took seven minutes, even with the more complex lock. Naomi smiled with pride as the chest flipped open, revealing a chain mail undershirt. She took off the tunic and slipped on the steel links. Her breast felt the cold of the metal as she donned the tunic, now with extra protection.

It was only now that Naomi cautiously walked up the steps, eyes scanning for someone to help or hinder her. When she reached the top she peeked around the corner and almost fell into another panic attack. The demon laid, half naked, on his bed. She says his now because the well formed muscles making up his upper body and his primal, rugged face showed the signs of masculinity. Around his neck was a key, most likely to the house though it could be to anything.

It was now she saw that the demon just so happened to be a Nord, his pale features and fair hair consistent with the archetype. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took in his deep slumber, his hand idle resting on Naomi's steel greatsword. She didn't dare try to take in back and she needed that key so she settled for the next best thing, her dagger. She approached the man with caution and steeled her hand for the strike.

Plunging the knife down Naomi prayed to Talos the man's end be quick, for her sake. The prayer was crushed at the same time as her wrist as the Nord grabbed her dagger arm. The man threw a haymaker into her exposed ribs. She fell to the ground, hand high in the air, and wheezed for her eluding breath. He let her hand go and she clutched her side in pain, panting like a dog. The man slid out of bed and disappeared. A clanging was heard and Naomi accepted that there it was she was going to die.

The footsteps of the man was feint as he walked up behind her. She sat up straighter and bowed her head, giving her better a clean strike. Instead of her head being cut off a lock of golden hair was cut off as her greatsword smashed into the wooden boards before her.

"You have two choices Stormcloak, take your sword and try to smite me or take my key and see what doors it unlocks," the man rumbled, his voice like polished brass.

Naomi turned her head and looked at the golden key off set by the black of the Nord's armour. She grasped it and he pulled her up, his off hand glowing with ethereal energies. He released the energies and they swirled around him and caught her, suddenly her ailments disappeared as the bruise rapidly when away and the pains she had simply vanished.

She looked up into the man's bare face and nodded. In response he lowered his helmet over his head and motioned for her to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Giant Camp

One year later

Naomi slid across the rocky ground. She was almost knocked out when she hit the side of the mountain. Her iron shield was somehow still attached to her arm, even in the splintered state it was in. Thunderous thudding of feet reached her ears as she tried to will her aching muscles to move. The weight of her steel plate was too much though and she stayed in her collapsed position.

From there she could see the Dragonborn fighting of the rest of the camp, his dark armour a whirlwind around the massive beasts. Their cries bellowed through the air as he hacked and slashed them apart. Even now his mighty daedric greatsword chopped off a mammoth's trunk.

Her gaze drifted back to the giant that was upon her. She managed to get one deep breath of mountain air as the giant lifted its massive club high above its head. For being near death she was strangely at peace, as if this is what she wants.

"FUS!"

The gust of wind wasn't enough to throw the giant off balance but it did throw its downward cleave off its mark. Instead of crushing her skull it hit the steel plate of her left arm. Naomi howled in pain as the bones in her arm broke and the steel that protected her turned against her and splintered into her arm.

Raising its club again the giant tried to finish its job of killing Naomi. The club never descended when something picked up the giant and throw it several feet away. She caught a glimpse of the dark armour of the Dragonborn before it was a blur. She watched as the Dragonborn tackled the rising giant and slam a spiked gauntlet in its face.

A strangled cry rose from the giant as the Dragonborn lost control, something she had never seen. With a constant war cry the Dragonborn rained blows down on his opponent. After a few hits blood started flying in the air, the rapid hit making it almost fountain like. Soon after that the crunch of a skull cracking signaled the end of the giant. The Dragonborn didn't stop then, the blows just kept going. Only when the blood stopped flying did he stop.

He stood, feral like one of the many wolves they killed on their way to this place. When he set his eyes on her she felt her heart jump in her throat, his eyes filled with unbridled rage. The red on his armour seemed to glow brighter. Her vision darkened as the rage slipped off his face.

"Naomi!" he yelled.

She felt the darkness take her.

* * *

Heat kissed her damp, pallid flesh. The soft crackle of a flame tried lulled her back to sleep until another smell hit her. Several scents of food and spirits rejuvenated her. She slowly opened her eyes as to not blind herself.

Slowly the outside world filtered in. The edge stones of the hearth twinkled in the flickering light. She slowly rose out of the makeshift bedding and looked around the cozy home.

"So this is Sovrengard," Naomi muttered.

"Just my home, sorry to disappoint," a baritone voice said.

Naomi looked around apprehensively, "It's a nice place."

"I built it," he said simply.

"The entire thing?"

"Yes."

Naomi eyed the wooden tray in his hands. The tray was piled high with food of all kinds. The growling of her stomach startled he and let her know how hungry she was. The Dragonborn set the tray on the floor and sat her up straight. A groan escaped her lips as pain surged through her body, especially from her left arm. She glanced over and expected a mangled limb, useless in every way. Instead it was perfectly fine.

"Don't move it too much. The magic may be strong but moving hinders it," the Dragonborn said, putting a leather gloved hand on her shoulder. She gave a nod.

The Dargonborn picked up a loaf of bread and tore off a piece. He dipped in a thin soup and held it up to her mouth. She tentatively took a bite. The tough sourdough bread was softened by the potato soup and the flavors melded fantastically. She immediately wanted more. Her grasping, longing hand was stopped.

"Do not eat too much too fast. It has been two days and that much food will harm you. Trust me," the Dragonborn said, his eyes softening towards the end. Naomi nodded again. He stood up, the light catching his impressive physique as he strolled back into the kitchen.

A hint of a smile touched her lips when she thought of men in the kitchen then she thought back to his reaction. It was one of loss. What could a man that great lose to evoke a reaction as such?

She pondered that question as she slowly ate and drank.

* * *

Naomi surveyed the area outside the house. The land was marshy and frozen at the same time. In the distance was Solitude, sitting upon its perch. It had taken Naomi three days to be able to walk again, another four to be able to do it without pain. She could move her arm now and it was like before.

A couple of days earlier she had spotted the Dragonborn leave during lunch, and again the next day, and the day after that. Every time she asked him about it he would just walk downstairs to his forge.

It was clear both something was bothering him and he was trying to forget it. While they had started out as enemies of a war they had quickly become friends, even with his strange and twisted morals and her massive inexperience compared to him.

Yet she could never get him to talk about that mysterious gold diamond locket and the two golden rings on either side. In fact the most she had ever gotten out of him was it enchanted before he passed out, drunk.

She watched as he exited with a bouquet of mountain flowers. Naomi felt a pang of jealousy for a bit. She wondered were it came from, she didn't like this man in that way. They were simply friends. However the more she tried to shove that thought out of her head it came back as him roughly handling her in bed and the wondering of if his impressive physique also meant something else was impressive. After all she had never seen him without armoured greaves on except for now.

Dumping the increasingly dirty ideas from her head she stalked after the Dragonborn. Stealth was the first thing he had taught her and now she was putting it to good use. She headed the shadows down the coastline a few hundred feet. He stopped in front of a seemingly random pile of rocks, were he dropped to his knees and place the bouquet down gently.

"Alea, forgive me for my sword not being swift and my strikes untrue. Forgive me for not protecting you from the giants that rove this land relentlessly. Forgive me but I most move on now, give me a sign that I can move on," the Dragonborn said in a low voice that Naomi could barely hear.

Rocks started dancing in the gravesite as magic rolled of the land of an almost impenetrable thickness. When it was over the Dragonborn was staring right at Naomi with unbridled fury.

"I told you not to follow me," He growled while jabbing a finger into her chest. Even without armour his flesh refused to yield to any presence.

"But... I... Umm... Uh.. I," Naomi stumbled while looking at his raging eyes, his usual calm collectiveness caught in a whirlpool of flustered emotions.

"This was personal. I asked one thing of you and you couldn't even follow it!" the Dragonborn yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Naomi whimpered. Normally she had nerves of steel but in this case they melted in wrathful hellfire.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," the Dragonborn said evenly before walking off towards the house.

* * *

The Dragonborn looked at the intricate medallion he had been crafting. He should have been happy that he had absolution with his former spouse, instead he emotions where just aflame. He tried not to think of his acolyte. He looked back at the medallion, it was for her. He was going to gather a group of the most gifted and willing to learn and teach them everything he knew. This medallion for Naomi was simply the prototype.

The medallion was of course a masterpiece. It was a pure ebony blank filled with Nordic etchings with a quicksilver dragon overlaid. The perimeter of the blank was engraved dragon tongue with gold filling. It said 'Naomi; Acolyte; Thief: ; Warrior: ; Magi: ' and next to Thief was an emerald, featuring that she had passed that course. The ruby for Warrior and sapphire for Magi were both missing. The palm sized medallion itself was solid enough to withstand a sword hit, the Dragonborn had tested.

The Dragonborn looked at his own medallion. It was the same ebony blank with a gold dragon and quicksilver dragon tongue. This one said 'John the Dragonborn; Master; Thief: ; Warrior: ; Magi: '. The Dragonborn had all of his gems.


End file.
